Claude Knowlton
|birthplace=Rimouski, Quebec, Canada |family=Unnamed mother Unnamed father |yearsactive=1994-present }} Claude Knowlton is a Canadian-American actor. Biography Knowlton was born on May 22, 1965, in Rimouski, Quebec, Canada, to a French-Canadian mother and an English-Canadian father. He spent his early years at the Sherbrooke's St. Boniface Church choir singing weekly in Latin, French, and English; as well as acting in several summer shows that were performed in the church's basement. At the age of 19, Knowlton moved to the U.S. to make his stage debut at the Palm Springs' Players Guild Theatre, as well as performing in the musical Camelot at the Palm Desert McCallum Theatre. The following year, Knowlton moved to Los Angeles, California, to study at the Lee Strasberg Institute and started starring in student films, short films, and commercials. In his personal life, Knowlton resides in Los Angeles and likes to surf, hike, and ride his bike. On Criminal Minds Knowlton portrayed a reporter in the Season Ten episode "Hero Worship". Filmography *Same Sex (2017) as Aleksandar *American Crime Story (2016) as Doctor (3 episodes) *Message from the King (2016) as DHS Officer *The Axe Murders of Villisca (2016) as Jess' Father *New Girl (2016) as Dr. Don Richards *Supernatural (2015) as Detective Madsen (2 episodes) *iZombie (2015) as Javier Abano *Jane the Virgin (2015) as Gabriel *Criminal Minds - "Hero Worship" (2015) TV episode - Reporter *Arrow (2014) as Overlapping Personnel #2 *Camouflage (2014) as Jared *Atlas Shrugged: Who Is John Galt? (2014) as Clem Weatherby *Rizzoli & Isles (2014) as Gary *The Young and the Restless (2014) as French Caretaker *After Jake (2013) as Keith Liranzo (short) *Amelia's 25th (2013) as Spheenktor *My Synthesized Life (2013) as Terry *Dirty Talk (2012) as Carlos (short) *Scandal (2012) as Waiter *Think Like a Man (2012) as Nico (uncredited) *The Closer (2011) as Restaurant Manager *2 Frogs dans l'Ouest (2010) as Surfer *Ça sonne (2007) as Unknown Character (video short) *Connors' War (2006) as Latino Man (video) *Amber's Story (2006) as Detective Davis *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Diff'rent Strokes' (2006) as Playboy Photographer *Saved (2006) as Andy *Whistler (2006) as Funeral Director *Stargate SG-1 (2005) as Doctor *Edison (2005) as Evidence Guard *2 Frogs in the West (2004) as Hotel manager (short) *The L Word (2004) as Charlie (2 episodes) *Mob Princess (2003) as Detective Harrow *Code (2003) as Dent 9471 (TV short) *The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) as Stage Manager *Just Cause (2002) as Armando Mateo (2 episodes) *The Chris Isaak Show (2001-2002) as Scalper/Waiter (2 episodes) *Beggars and Choosers (2001) as Waiter *First Wave (2000) as Cole *Seven Days (1999) as David *Master Keaton (1999) as Sheriff/Detective B (2 episodes, English version, voice) *The Net (1999) as Parking Attendant *Caroline in the City (1998) as Claude *The Blue Boy (1997) as Steve (short) *Women: Stories of Passion (1997) as Phillippe Courtier (2 episodes, credited as Claude LaCasse) *Anything Once (1997) as Justin (short) *Valley of the Dolls (1994) as Paul 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors